1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a spring loaded connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Connectors for connecting a ground to a pedestal or post of a raised floor system are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,211 for example. Spring loaded electrical connectors are also known, such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0194153 A1 for example.